teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter the Jammerhead
"Enter the Jammerhead" is the seventeenth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on April 7, 2007. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) Minor Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Starlee Hambrath *Jammerhead and the Street Phantoms *Starlee's Mother *Starlee's Father *Glaxxor *Master Fighter Plot Synopsis Open at Rykers Island where an immobilized Jammerhead has been imprisoned since his last run-in with the Turtles. Suddenly, a group of Street Phantoms phase into Jammerhead's cell and try to reboot the villain back to his former self, but things go awry and not only does Jammerhead not revive, but the criminals are caught in the act by a prison guard. As alarms sound, the thugs escape the prison with their immobile boss in tow! The Turtles and Cody are watching an old kung-fu flick when Starlee enters. The girl explains that her family is coming to visit this week and she needs help putting up with them. Cody and the Turtles offer their assistance and Splinter suggests a dinner to smooth things over. Cut to Street Phantom headquarters where the gangsters try to awaken their boss with another computer chip implant. This time the procedure works and the villain is revived. Jammerhead explains that as he has come up with a new plan to defeat the Turtles: he has downloaded loads of combat moves from the best martial arts fighters ever and, with the help of yet another computer chip, he'll be able to perform them all as if he had spent years in training. The sociopath wants to beat the Turtles at their own game to regain his street cred. Back at Cody's penthouse, Starlee’s family arrives. The overwhelming mother instantly begins her incessant nagging, much to everyone's dismay. Starlee, Cody and Don take their guests on a tour of O'Neil Tech. Starlee's klutzy brother accidentally sets off a laser that carves a trench in the floor. Cody and Starlee take her family to see more of the facility while Don stays behind to clean up the mess. Suddenly, Don is attacked by the new, improved Jammerhead. As the two fight, it's apparent that Jammerhead’s new skills are definitely more than a match for Donatello. Jammerhead disarms the Turtle and knocks him unconscious. The villain plants a tracking device on Don and departs, vowing to return. Cut to the penthouse later as the dinner with Starlee’s family is just getting started. Don tries to tell the others what happened but it appears they’ll be getting a first-hand demonstration as Jammerhead blows his way in with a bazooka! The Turtles battle Jammerhead with Starlee’s family just one room over. While the fight ensues, Splinter, Starlee and Cody take their visitors on a tour of the hanger to keep them away from the fight. Cut to the hanger where Cody and Starlee decide to take the family for a ride in the Hovershell. But it’s too late and the battle moves inside the storage area. Starlee's mother furiously assumes that her daughter is hanging out with a violent Earth gang and begins to drag her off. Jammerhead sends Don, Leo, and Mikey flying out the hanger window, 300 stories up! As the three Turtles fall, Raph grabs a Shell Speeder and catches his brothers in mid air. Back in the hanger, the Turtles discover that Master Splinter is facing off with Jammerhead in a true battle of martial arts mastery. Starlee breaks away from her mother and declares that she won't run away while her friends need help. Cody and Starlee rush off to lab and she begins to run a scan on Jammerhead to determine the source of his newfound skills. Cut back to the hanger as the Turtles and Splinter face off with Jammerhead. The villain mocks our heroes and prepares to unleash his ultimate weapon, a giant energy ball chi-attack! Meanwhile, Starlee's scan reveals that Jammerhead has a chip implant that is giving him his powers. Starlee figures out how to jam Jammerhead’s signal by using the video camera that her dad has been using to film his trip to Earth. Starlee replaces Jammerhead's martial arts programming with footage of her klutzy brother - causing the villain to become a complete buffoon. Raph delivers the knock-out punch, ending yet another threat from the Street Phantom leader. Back at the penthouse, Starlee’s mother is finally convinced that her daughter has found her place on Earth and is perfectly capable of living on her own. Cut to the prison on Rykers Island, where Jammerhead is welcomed back by the inmates. While gloating, he runs into and spills his food on two giant cons who are not happy to see him. Gallery * Enter the Jammerhead/Gallery Trivia External link *"Enter the Jammerhead" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes